The Doctor is but a Vision?
by ScarletOswaldHolmes
Summary: What if everything that we new about Doctor Who had been created by a girl locked away in the hospital for being insane. She can see everything that we have seen watching the show but for her, it's real. Who will she meet? Do they even know who they are? They've traveled with the Doctor, they just don't remember that they have.
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

My name is Clara Oswald. I've been in here for a while now. Where am I might you ask. I am in the mental hospital. Ward 13 on the 13th floor. Lucky me, lucky me. They say I'm insane because I see things that they cannot. Things that are dangerous, mysterious and deadly. Ones that shoot lasers, ones that 'kill you nicely', ones that have no emotion, ones that are fueled on hate and a man who can fight without a gun but refuses to be violent. "Demons run when a good man goes to war." That is what the people say.

I see people get killed by these monsters. And because I am the only one who sees it, they are clueless as to what happened.

A person disappears. 'Kidnapped'. A person is changed to metal and no one sees it don't even, not even the person. They just go around murdering people until they are arrested. Things rolling around exterminating people-trying to cause genocide. "That person had a heart attack." "That was the fastest cancer related death I have ever seen." If only they could see them then it would all make sense. They wouldn't lie to come up with a reason because that's what clueless people due.

I could finally be free.

Not from the visions of course, but from a place where I have been classified as 'unstable'. They can't even see the man that runs around with a green torch that he points and does stuff with. He saves the day and no one ever thanks him. He doesn't see me, when I'm there I'm a ghost to him, a fly on the wall even. Something who doesn't deserve the attention of a person as great as him.

I have so many questions for him, if he would only notice me.

I mean, I don't even know his name.


	2. That's what they told you to say

"Clara, it's the nurse can I come in?" a voice asked from outside the door.

"I guess, what's the worst thing that could happen." I respond sarcastically, knowing that the nurse may bring many things with her.

The door swung open and a young Scottish woman walked in. She had fiery red hair, she said that her name was Amelia Williams, but it wasn't. It never has been. She travels with the man who saves the day but she doesn't know it. I'm the only one who does.

"How did you sleep last night Clara?" she asks me politely.

"How did you sleep last night, Amy Pond?" I redirect the question at her, casually mentioning her real name.

"Clara, do I have to explain this again?"

"What? That your name isn't Amy Pond, it's Amelia Williams, that what I'm talking about doesn't happen and that I'm crazy?"

Amy Pond clears her throat. "Exactly, I was going to say it in a much nicer way."

"Of course, you were going to tell me the scientific name for insane weren't you."

"Get out of my head Clara."

"I'm not in your head."

"What do you think that telling me what I was about to say is."

"It's not 'reading your mind', if that's what you're suggesting. That's not possible. I just know because that's what you say to the man with the torch." I explain, with the low hope that she would believe me.

"Doctor Pond, can you come in here please, I think that Miss Oswald needs to see you."

I scoff, "I do not need to speak, to your husband Amy."

"Amelia, you're not, you are going to speak to Doctor Rory Pond." she informs me.

"Same thing." I retort, after all I would get to speak with Rory Williams, her husband, and the companion of the man who travels in the little blue snogbox.

I never understood how exactly it was that everyone could fit inside. It would be very 'intimate', unless, as I have heard, it's "bigger on the inside".

"You called Miss Williams?" Rory Williams asks as he walks in.

I coughs and clear my throat, "Amy Pond."

"Yes I did, she started acting up. More so than usual." Amy explains.

"I am not acting up, it's not my fault you can't see what I see."

"I know it's not, poor Clara, it's your genetics." Rory says patting my head as he sits down beside me.

I roll my eyes, "I'm not two you know."

"I know," he replies settling down in his chair.

"Oh is it question time?" I ask sourly.

"Yes it is Miss Oswald." Amy answers sitting down on my other side.

"Yay…" I cheer sarcastically.

"Who are we Clara?" Rory asks me.

I point at Amy, "She is Amelia, Amy Pond. She travels in the tiny blue snogbox and is married to you," I point at him, "Rory Williams. You died, were eaten by time energy and then came back as the last Centurion. You 'accidentally' shot Amy and guarded the Pandorica with her in it until the man in the bow tie came back."

Rory's pen flew across the paper, trying to keep up with me. I tend to speak very fast when I talk about the TRUTH that NO ONE ELSE SEES.

"Then what happened?" Amy asks, surprisingly interested in my story for someone who doesn't believe or accept it.

"You got married. Were kidnapped while you were pregnant, only to give birth while there. Your daughter, Melody Pond - the female receptionist at the front desk, ended up being the wife of the man with the bow tie but 'killed' him because she was forced to."

"Oh my!" Amy gasps. Hooked, I guess I'm a great storyteller.

"You guys got spend time alone, ended up divorced, went to the Dalek Asylum, met a girl named Oswin, and made up. The last time I saw you was the year of the slow invasion - you saved the bow tie man and started traveling with him."

"The year of the slow invasion?" Rory asks.

"You remember all the heart attacks yesterday. That was the end of the year." I explain.

"It was cholesterol caused." Amy justifies.

"LIAR! That's what everyone agreed to say because you couldn't explain it."

They look at each other and they know that I'm right.

"Okay, what's your explanation?" Rory questions.

"These little black cubes appeared all over the place starting a year yesterday. To you guys they were little clumps of dust - you brought them everywhere with you. They did nothing, up until yesterday. Why do you think so many died? How come there are bodies littering the streets? You see fragments of the truth. I see the whole thing."

"This man with the bow tie, you said that he always saves the world. Is he doing that now?" Amy asks. Rory gives her a dirty look across the bed - it says 'don't encourage her'.

"Yes, you remember the man running through the hallways yesterday? He had a heart attack but you saved him?" I say.

"Yes, but then he just disappeared. I couldn't find him anywhere in the hospital." Amy informs me.

"Of course you couldn't, he went to go and save the world." I explain. "Knowing him he'll be done in less than ten seconds."

"Then what will happen?" Rory asks rushing to finish his sentence.

"Watch." I smile, "Five, four, three, two, one."

Suddenly the bodies piled in the street stirred, and came back to life.

"What's the explanation now?" Amy asks her earpiece, her boss obviously on the line."

"He doesn't know." I say with a smile. "How about a mass fainting experience?"


	3. The Wedding

Chapter 2 - The Wedding

**AN: Please review with some ideas if you are interested in me writing more.**

"How are you Miss Oswald?" Doctor Pond asks me.

I scowl at him. I had just watched his interview on television. He was talking about how there had been a serious case of food poisoning at this popular restaurant that had caused people to go into comas. As a result the restaurant was closed down by the health department. Did they check to see if he was lying. Nope. They just took the word of the man who had died seven times.

"I'll take that as 'I just saw the interview you did, Doctor Pond-'" he begins. I interrupt him by coughing Nurse Rory Williams. He rolls his eyes at me.

"And you're a liar." I finish for him.

He gives me a dirty look. "What else am I supposed to say? According to one of my patients, there is this man called the what?"

"The Doctor."

"The Doctor, who runs around to save people but no one else can see him but this girl. Would you like to come and meet her? I'm sure she has a story about how you encountered him but just don't remember." Rory mocks me.

"Well maybe if you did I could be interviewed so that I could tell the whole world the truth!" I retort. "It's not fair that people won't believe the truth because I am 'insane' but they believe the lies that people like you tell them."

Rory shakes his head and presses a button on the side of my bed to call the nurse.

"What? Are you incapable of talking to me without your wife Mr. Williams?" I ask.

"It's Mr. Pond." he corrects me.

"Ha! That is what the Doctor would say. You're married to Amy Pond, but he convinced you to take her surname."

"I'm not even interested in Nurse Amelia _Williams_ so there is no reason that I would be married to her."

I scoff. "How long have you two been secretly seeing each other?"

He gasps, taken aback as Amy Pond walks in. "Don't pretend to know that."

"Know what?" Amy asks as she sits to my left, kicking her feet up on the stool next to my bed.

Rory clears his throat and she moves her feet.

"Know what?" Amy asks again.

"I asked him how long you two have been secretly seeing each other." I repeat.

She sputters, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

I look at her and the word 'liar' races through the forefront of my mind.

"It is not okay to say things like that Miss Oswald. I don't care if you saw it in one of your little visions. It is not true." Rory says.

I laugh, "Two months ago both of you secretly disappeared. Rory said he was on vacation and Amy said that she was dealing with some family issues. You were both partially telling the truth. The pair of you actually eloped, not really though there was a huge wedding where one of your friends surprisingly showed up, despite the fact that he had gone missing three whole months ago. That was the Doctor by the way."

"What's your proof Miss Oswald?" Rory asks me.

"Well, when you two came back you both had a slight tan. Not strong enough to be somewhere in South America, so you had an outdoor wedding near Mexico. If you look at Amy's left hand you will see that she has a tan line around her fourth finger, her ring finger if you will. It is clearly the outline of a wedding and engagement ring which were a little too small based on the redness at the top and bottom of her finger. Rory also has a tan on his face and hands but it doesn't go past the wrist. That means that you weren't on vacation, or you would be completely tan. So that means he was wearing a tuxedo, that prevented him from being able to get a tan further than his wrists. You must have been sweltering." I explain.

"Um." Amy says. She can't think of anything else to say but that. "How?"

"I was there." I say sarcastically.

"You had a vision of this?" Rory asks.

"Yes. This was after you opened the Pandorica and caused Big Bang Two. Obviously." I respond.

"Is it true Amelia?" Rory questions.

"Is what true?"

"That the engagement ring and the wedding ring is too small?"

"Well… it's a little tight but it is so beautiful." she reluctantly answers.

I roll my eyes. A little tight. It's almost cutting the circulation off to her finger.

"We can get enlarged." Rory reassures her.

"Not on a wedding ring like that." I interject.

They both glare at me.

"We shouldn't have let you watch Sherlock." Amy says.

I roll my eyes. "Did I get everything?"

Rory sighs defeatedly and nods his head.

I smile, victorious.

"Will that be all Clara?" Amy asks me.

"Yes, I didn't need you three in here. Rory made you come in here."

"Three?" Rory asks incredulously.

I look at Amy, she obviously knows. She gives an almost imperceptible shake of her head.

I clear my throat. "Sorry, counted myself."

Rory breathes a sigh of relief. "Gosh, I thought that you might have been suggesting that there was a third person in the room."

Amy gets up to leave. "Oi, stupid face, are you coming?"

"You've never called me stupid face before. It's not very nice."

Amy chuckles and grabs his shirt collar, pulling him in for a snog.

I turn away, I do not need to see that.

They leave holding hands.

Behind them stands a monster. Tall with a human like body. It had a mouthless, bony that looked almost like a lightbulb. It's eyes were sunken sockets.

It rolled its head from side to side. Moving towards me almost like a snake, in its black buisness suit.

I was too terrified to move.

"Silence will fall." it says leaning over my bed towards me.

My hand shakes as I go to press the button that will bring Rory and Amy in.

I can't find it.

I look away from the thing to find the button and push it.

When I look back I was staring at empty space.

I remember pushing the button.

I just don't know what I did it for.


	4. Tallies

Chapter Three - Tallies

Amy and Rory come rushing in.

"What's wrong Clara?" Amy asks.

"Is everything alright?" Rory questions at the same time.

"Everything's fine." I say, why did they come rushing in here?

"You pushed the button." Rory explains, "You only do that if there is an emergency or there is something wrong."

"I don't know why I pushed the button." I state.

I can see that he's getting angry with me, his face was turning red. He had just been called to my room for no apparent reason

Amy on the other hand was remaining calm. She sat down on the bed beside me and placed her hand on my left hand. "Did you see something that frightened you?"

"I'm not a child Amy." I state. Pulling my hand out of her grasp and folding my arms in front of me.

"Did you have a vision?" Amy asks again.

"I don't know I can't remember."

"She must have seen something that startled her and after pressing the button, it wiped her memory." Rory guesses. "Is that right Miss Oswald?"

I shrug, "I guess that that is an okay explanation. It's almost as if it edited itself out of my head."

"The Doctor wouldn't do that would he?" Amy asks me. She always seems so curious about him. It's almost like she believes me.

"No, he wouldn't. There is no reason that a man so nice would ever do that."

Amy stood up, "If we leave, go to the Doctor and find out what they are."

"I can't do that! He doesn't see me or hear me." I cry.

"Then watch him, see if he has encountered these creatures before." Rory suggests.

I sigh and nod. Anything is worth a shot, I couldn't be the only one who's seen them before.

They leave and shut the door softly behind them.

I close my eyes and let myself slip into the vision.

*horizontal line*

My mind is like a computer database. I can cross reference anything that might have to do with the Doctor and see the images run through my head.

Sherlock would call it a mind palace.

F-O-R-G-E-T-T-I-N-G.

In my head hundreds of images pop up,

The first 10 are about Big Bang Two, where everyone forgot the Doctor because he gave himself up into the cracks in time. I pass by them, knowing that it's not what I am looking for. I have already read this file anyways.

Agatha Christie and the case of the Unicorn and the Wasp. I gently enlarge the file and scan through it. She forgot who she was because she tried to drown a giant wasp (vespiform), but if the wasp died she would die. Lucky for her Golightly cuts the connection right before he dies. As a result Agatha Christie merely forgets everything and history takes it's course. Not what I'm looking for.

All of these are things that have already happened in the pat. Normally I can see what the Doctor is doing at the present time in the world. Right now he is doing something with the wifi that doesn't interest me.

"The Silent". I cautiously open the file, feeling in my gut that this is the one.

Images zoomed past my mind, and I cowered backwards. This was the one.

Why can I remember it now and not before?

Film one: Amy is on the beach with the Doctor, Rory and River Song. She is looking into the distance, where on the hills she sees the silence. When she looks away, to talk to Rory she doesn't remember.

Exactly like me.

Film two: Amy is in the washroom and she sees a Silent, she speaks with it. It tells her to tell the Doctor what he must know and what he must never know. A woman walks out the stall and is surprised by the Silent standing there, but when Amy warns her to step back she turns to face Amy and forgets. She does this again. The Silent sucks all of the energy in the room and uses it to kill her. The Silent explains that her name was Joy. Amy runs out of the bathroom terrified, someone asks her what is wrong and she can't remember.

This is from sometime in the past. This Amy is pregnant but so is the Amy in the present. Therefore they must have travelled back in time, they were just to unobservant to realize that they had.

I believe that they travel with the Doctor and when they return to them it was just a dream that they do not remember.

Film 3: The Doctor speaks with Tasha Lem, the head of the Papal Mainframe. To them the Silent are confessional priests. The idea that "Silence will fall when the question is asked" comes from the future. It's a bit foggy and unclear and as a result I cannot see. A group of the Silent were let out in order to destroy the Doctor and stop him from ever getting to Trenazalore. First plan, destroy the TARDIS. Second plan, to raise a child to destroy the Doctor and cause his death to be a fixed point in time.

River Song.

He married her, so that plan didn't work.

I open my eyes.

"I know who you are." I say to the Silent that stands in my room.

"Who would that be?" it asks.

"You are the Silent." I reply. "How would I know that? Just an ordinary human girl? Well, the answer is I am not an ordinary human girl. I've seen the Doctor." A shiver runs through its spine. "Oh, scared of that are you?"

"The Silent are not scared of anything."

"I can see you." I say. I grab a marker off the desk and make a short streak on my left arm.

A tally, I will make tallies when I see them.

"You will die." it screeches, it begins to draw the energy from the room.

"You don't scare me." I state unconvincingly.

The energy went to its hand and it held at me ready to strike.

_Bang!_

The Silent crumpled and fell down, dead.

Behind him stood an attractive young man, in a grey trench coat with a blue army hat on.

He put his sonic blaster in his pocket.

"What the hell was that?" he shouts.


	5. Match Dot Com

**AN: Here is an extra long chapter as payment for missing Sunday. For all intents and purposes, Jack is straight, well for now.**

Chapter Four - Match dot com

"Do not look away from it!" I shout at the strange man in my room.

I swing my legs over the side of my bed and walk over to it.

"No life signs, I think that you shot it dead." I say.

"Shot what dead?" he asks, I look up to seem him looking at me. "Captain Jack Harkness -"

"Yeah, I know who you are."

He gives me a questioning look, his eyes scan the room and fall on the Silent. He jumps, "What the hell is that thing? Is it dead?"

I shake my head, still keeping an eye on the Silent. "Yes it's dead. If you look away from it you'll forget that you ever saw it."

Jack crouches down next to me, carefully observing the dead monster on the floor of my room. "Who killed it?"

"You did." I say as I swipe the sonic blaster from his pocket replacing it with a banana. Just in case the Silent used post hypnotic suggestion on him. I would rather not be dead.

"Oh right, I remember know. Why did I forget?"

"The Silent are confessional priests from the Papal Mainframe. They are designed so that they edit themselves out of your memories as soon as you look away from them. That way you forget you told them anything. This one is obviously a part of Tasha Lem's plan to destroy the Doctor to prevent the siege of Trenzalore."

Captain Jack smiles, "Ah, Tasha Lem, I know her. We got up to some dirty things together. I remember when we-"

I interrupt him, "I do not need to hear what kind of sexual acts you got up to with a nun!"

"Fine." he huffs.

I check the Silent's vitals one more time. Still nothing, Jack either shot it dead or it's just very good at faking dead.

"I never even asked who are you?" he questions.

I look at him out of the corner of my left eye keeping the other eye on the Silent. He wasn't looking at the creature like I had instructed. Idiot.

"Well?"

"My name is Clara Oswin Oswald."

"Why are you in the mental hospital?"

"I can see the Doctor."

A surprise flashes across his face before he quickly masks it with a look of indifference. "Who's that?"

I snort, "Don't play stupid with me, stupid."

He frowns momentarily.

"Sorry."

"How do you know the Doctor?" he asks, "You're just a normal person, you obviously haven't been travelling with him."

"I have visions of him."

"Ah, that's why they locked you up."

"They didn't lock me up!"

He raises an eyebrow at me.

I look back down at the Silent, "What are we going to do with this thing?"

"What?" he looks down and jumps. "Argh! I forgot it again."

"Well it would help if you stopped looking away from it."

"But you're so sexy, how am I not supposed to look at you."

I choke out a horse laugh, me pretty. No.

"Well you are pretty darn hot."

"Me? With my ugly brown hair and brown eyes."

"Yes you, with your beautiful hair that cascades down your shoulders like a waterfall and your eyes as sweet as chocolate. I could lose myself staring into those eyes. Don't even get my started on your figure, your -"

"Jack!" I blush. Looking intently down at the Silent. I can feel his eyes searching me.

"Why don't you believe me?"

"The Doctor doesn't see me." I stand up bumping the call button. It bleeps. "Drat!"

"What's that?"

"Erm, it means that Amy and Rory are coming."

"Amy and Rory?"

"Travel with the Doctor to them it's just a dream, or maybe they're just not admitting it's the truth. They're my doctor and nurse. They'll be here in about thirty seconds." I blurt out.

Jack curses.

"What are we going to do with the Silent?"

"The what?"

"Would you stop looking at me and start focusing on the monster you shot dead!"

Jack looks down with a start, "Oh my stars, what are we going to do with it?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out!"

"Leave it and maybe then they'll believe you."

"Fine, just move it to the corner."

He gave me a look, "I don't want to touch it!"

"You killed it!"

He groans and grabs it under the arms, I lift it by its feet and we carry it to the corner of my room.

Great, that'll keep me up all night.

I pull out my marker and write 'Dead Silent in the corner of room' on my arm.

"Second problem, there is going to be more." I say, I grab his arm making a small slash with the marker. "Keep a tally of them. We need to figure out what they want."

"Why would there be more?" he asks frantically. Our rapid fire conversation was stressing us both out.

On the inside of his arm, I drew a picture of what the Silent looked like and wrote Silent, so that he could remember what they looked like without seeing them.

"Any other problems, ma'am?" He questions as he winks at me.

I roll my eyes, "Yes, one more."

"Really?" he moans exasperatedly.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?"

Jack curses again, he didn't think of that. "Well, I could be your boyfriend."

"Ha no," I force myself to say, I mean he was highly attractive, "I haven't been let out of here for the last ten years, you expect me to have met a boyfriend?"

He runs a hand through his hair, "Match dot com?"

"No."

"Who am I supposed to be then? Father?"

I snort, "Not nearly old enough, they've met him anyway."

"Brother?"

"No!"

"I have an army hat on." he states, "I could turn it into a security hat with your marker."

"Not enough time!" I say.

The handle on my door turns.

"Boyfriend it is then!" I decide.

"What?!" he demands.

I grab him by the collar and snog him.

Ha, wasn't expecting that were you Mr. Flirt?

Then he started kissing me back and I kind of melted into him. His lips taste like chapstick.

"Oh!" A voice squeaks.

We both pull away breathing heavily.

I see Amy and Rory in the doorway.

"Hi," Jack says, his voice cracking before it settles into it's normal register. "I'm Jack."

Amy is bright red, "Clara who would this be?"

"He's my boyfriend." I lie, trying to look embarrassed to be caught snogging him. Not that difficult.

Rory clears his throat, "So how did you two meet?"

"Match dot com." I state.

"Well that's nice." Amy smiles.

Jack threw his arm around my shoulder, "Yeah, I first found Clara's account on match, I knew that we were perfect for each other. I mean we are both into the same things. We both like police boxes because they're great for having -"

I cut him off by elbowing him in a very sensitive area of his anatomy.

He inhales sharply. I snigger, serves him right.

"And you would be?" he asks, through gritted teeth, clearly in immense pain.

"Amelia and Rory Pond, but if you have been chatting with Clara you would know who she thinks we are." Rory states, he is bright red too. It must be so awkward for him considering he treated me like his daughter.

"Oh yeah, she's told me all about you too and how you travel with the Doctor. Surprised I haven't seen you two with him, because I used to travel with him too." Jack informs my doctors.

I shake my head in disbelief, he's going to be put in the room next to me if he keeps this up!

"Oh so you see the Doctor too?" Amy asks surprised.

"Yep, travelled with him too. Not sure which one you travel with, I travelled with the ninth and tenth incarnations. Great men the pair of them." Jack says.

Amy gives Rory a look, "Jack would you come with us for a moment? We just need to ask you some questions."

"Not a problem." he agrees.

I cross my arms and look down, my left reads 'Dead Silent in the corner of room' and I remember everything that happened.

Jack gently lifts my chin, "Goodbye hot stuff. See you soon." He presses his lips to mine, and I feel a spark. So much for waiting for the Doctor.

Rory clears his throat and Jack pulls away, leaving me slightly disappointed.

Jack follows him out the door, blowing me a kiss before he turns the corner.

I flop down on my bed and sigh.

"Clara." someone calls.

I lift my head to see Amy, I thought that she had left. Guess not.

"Clara, do you really like him?" she asks.

"Not sure. Certainly feels like it."

She smiles, "Well I hope you two are happy together." She exits.

I close my eyes, smiling. When they open another bed is being wheeled into the room.

Roommate?

Rory and Amy walk in.

"I hope you don't mind but we found someone who you can share a room with. They have the same thought pattern as you." Rory states.

"I think you'll really like him." Amy says with a smile.

Around the corner comes Captain Jack Harkness.

"Hiya hot stuff! Guess we're rooming together!" he voices.

I shake my head, I knew that this was going to happen.

"Ah, are you not happy to see me?" he whines. He sits down next to me and pulls me onto his lap.

"Taking this boyfriend thing a little seriously are you?" I whisper in his ear.

"Not at all." He mutters back

"Well, I hope you guys have a nice afternoon." Amy says, "You can come downstairs for dinner in the dining hall at around six. Clara you're going to need to show him where it is."

I feel Jack nuzzling against my ear. I blush.

Rory looks at the pair of us, uncomfortable. Before dashing out the door, he blurts out. "Use protection!"

Jack chuckles, his mouth centimetres from my ear.

Amy laughs and follows after Rory.

"So are we gonna do it?" he asks.

"Do what?" I respond.

"Use protection?"

"No!" I shout as I shove him off my bed.

**AN: What do you guys think of the whole Clara/Jack relationship. I think that it could work because Jack has a pretty filthy mind and Clara could be able to keep him in check. It could work and be very funny. I will read all of your stories if you can come up with an awesome ship name. I'm thinking Captain Impossible.**


	6. A Machine That Goes Ding

Chapter Five - A Machine That Goes Ding

"Are you awake?" Jack asks.

"No." I roll over to check the clock, two in the morning.

"You are." Jack states.

"I might be but I don't want to talk."

"Why not hot stuff?"

"Please don't call me hot stuff." I moan, "It's very degrading."

"What do you want me to call you then?" he questions. I can tell that he is holding inappropriate thoughts back so that I don't smack him.

"I don't know, Clara maybe." I say spitefully.

"Sweetie?"

"No, that's River's line."

"Doll?"

I groan, "Maybe."

"Cutie?"

"No."

"Coo?"

"Coo?" I ask, no wonders he is here, he's crazier than me.

"You know, Clara Owsin Oswald."

I sigh, "Some creativity would be appreciated."

"I'm not very good at clean nicknames."

"Here's an idea, go to sleep. Maybe an idea will come to you in the middle of a dream." I pull the covers over my head, trying to look like I've fallen asleep.

The weight shifts on my bed, someone just sat down.

"Jack…"

"What?"

"Get off my bed!"

"I'm not on your bed."

I whip the covers off my head.

It's the Doctor, not the Doctor I know.

He was in a suit and wearing a trench coat. I racked through my brain, Tenth Doctor.

"Jack!" he calls.

Jack sits up sharply in response to his name. He looks at shapes in the dark. His eyes settle on me, he winks.

"Jack!" the Doctor calls again.

Jack's eyes scroll over, the Doctor not seeing him. "Clara, stop making voices."

I roll my eyes, "I'm not! The Doctor is sitting on my bed you idiot!"

Jack swings his legs off his bed, and walks over to me. "Clara there is no one there."

I take his hand and set it on the Tenth Doctor's knee. Jack jumps when he feels the cotton fabric of his suit.

"I can feel him, but I can't see him. How does that work?" Jack whispers to me.

"TARDIS invisibility filter, installed it on the exterior of the ship myself. I can see you but you can't see me. Very effective when you are sneaking up on your enemies. It even goes 'ding' when a superior life form is present. It also poaches a lobster within sixty feet, you learn to stay away from the ocean with this thing." the Doctor says.

"Can you turn it off? It feels weird talking to someone who's invisible!" Jack demands.

"It's worse when you can see everything, but no one sees you." I mumble.

Jack puts his hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry doll. I'll get the Doctor to notice you." He jumps back when the Doctor's face and body pops into existence.

"Who are you talking to?" the Doctor asks, he studies the placement of Jack's hand. Observing the fact that it off of the bed, resting on an object invisible to him, but clear to Jack.

"My girlfriend, Clara."

"I am not his girlfriend." I interject, it's not like the Doctor can hear me but it's worth telling him anyways.

The Doctor pulls a pair of glasses out from his pocket, and studies where I'm sitting. "Have you gone mad Jack? I spent a while looking for you, is this why you're in the mental hospital?"

"I am not mental." Jack says firmly, I raise an eyebrow at him. "I'm not."

_Ding!_

"What was that?" Jack asks.

"It's his machine that goes ding!" I answer mocking the Doctor, while the Doctor answers over me "It's my machine that goes ding to recognize superior life forms."

Jack glances at me and I shrug my shoulders.

The Doctor scans the room, "Have you been keeping anything out of the ordinary in this room?"

"No." Jack answers, "I only just moved in here. You should ask Clara, she's been here for the past ten years."

"How am I supposed to ask someone that you have created as a fantasy in your head, Jack?"

"She's not a fantasy. If you tried to move backwards, you would be sitting on her legs and therefore out of the air."

"Yeah, right Jack." he murmurs as he slides backwards on top of my legs.

I yelp in pain, for a skinny bloke he isn't very light.

"Sorry Clary, I'm trying to to prove a point." Jack reassures.

"Don't call me Clary."

The Doctor shifts his weight, "Huh, so you're right Jack. How do I talk to her, do I just talk?"

"Um, yeah, she is a person." Jack answers.

I wince, the more the Doctor moves the more it hurts.

"So then, Clara, have you seen anything out of the ordinary?" the Doctor asks.

"Well, I've seen you for starters, several times, future past, all muddled together. I've seen all the monsters that you've faced, and the ones that you'll face in the future. Oh, and in the corner of the room there's a Silent." I respond instantaneously.

The Doctor hears nothing. He leans to Jack and whispers, "Did she say anything?"

"Yes, she just told you everything you need to know."

"Well, it would appear I can't hear her, will you repeat it?"

Jack sighs and repeats everything that I said, trying to imitate my voice. If the Doctor wasn't sitting on me I would kick him.

"She would also like you to kindly budge off her legs." Jack adds. I hadn't even said anything about that, must be some creepy psychic connection thing he does with his girlfriends.

_Ding!_

The Doctor stands up and smacks the side of the machine, "Stupid gadget! There is no other superior life form in here other than me. Unless you count the immortal Jack Harkness, but I preprogrammed you not to. So what is that you are detecting?!"

"Immortal?" I mouth at Jack.

"Surprise doll. Even if I bother you so much you shoot me, you're never getting rid of me." he answers.

Fantastic.

A look of understanding flashes across the Doctor's face, "Jack I'm going to need you to step away from your girlfriend."

"I am not his bloody girlfriend!" I shout angrily.

"You were the one who kissed me!" Jack yells back.

"It was to stop Amy and Rory from becoming suspicious!"

"Okay, I'm only getting one side of the story here, and it's a little weird. I just had a genius idea, and if you two would shut up and look impressed that would be terriftic." the Doctor shouts over me.

Jack sighs and folds his arms, "What is this ingenious plan that you speak of, Doctor?"

"You say that Clara can see me, past, present, and future. That means she is somehow connected to the TARDIS, maybe if we fully complete the connection then maybe, perhaps, we would be able to chat face to face." the Doctor explains.

"Part of the TARDIS?" I wonder.

"How do you plan to complete the connection? I won't let you hook Clara up to your box!" Jack states.

"Aw, does Captain Jack have a crush?" the Doctor asks.

I place my head in my hands. Jack scoffs and says, "No."

"I just want Clara to take a step into the TARDIS." the Doctor continues.

I bound out my bed, I have been waiting for this moment since the visions started.

The Doctor pushes open the door, before heading in I say, "You do know that police box doors open out the way. For seven hundred years you have been walking by a sign that says pull to open, and what do you do? You push."

Jack laughs.

"What did she say?" the Doctor asks.

"You don't want to know." he responds.

As soon as I step foot into the TARDIS, I almost pop into existence for the Doctor.

"Yowza, Jack! You got yourself a pretty one." the Doctor says.

"Don't I know it." Jack replies, as he winks at me.


	7. Not the Master, Doctor

Chapter Six - Not the Master, Doctor.

"What was it that you needed me for?" Jack asks the Doctor.

"Well, let's just say that I have a problem." the Doctor answers.

"With whom?" Jack questions.

I pull myself into one of the little nooks in the pieces of coral. In other words, I'm sitting on a not very comfortable 'v'.

"The Master." the Doctor replies.

"Oh come on! His wife shot him dead!"

"I do have chairs you know." the Doctor says to me as he prances around the TARDIS console.

"That's great and all, but I'm not sure that I am able to get down." I mutter. Stupid short legs.

"Don't worry doll, I gotcha." Jack states as he walks over to me, and picks me up out of the little coral.

"I could have gotten down myself." I state, as Jack gently places me down on a chair, "I also could have walked over here and sat down myself."

"You couldn't have jumped down from their. You're too short."

"That is not a nice thing to say to your girlfriend Jack." the Doctor mocks.

"Oh my stars, I am not his girlfriend!" I shout.

"Okay doll," Jack begins as he sits on the chair next to me, "Look me in the eye and tell me that you don't fancy me."

"No."

He spun me around to face him, darn wheely chairs. "Look me in the eye and tell me that you felt nothing after that kiss to show Amy and Rory we were dating."

"I saw sparks," I start, "but I am waiting for the Doctor."

The Doctor clears his throat, "You're too short and bossy, and your nose is all funny. You're not really my type."

"Thanks," I say dryly.

"She meant the future Doctor idiot." Jack states.

"Oh." the Doctor looks at me apologetically, "Sorry."

"It's fine, Jack's the one that has to deal with me."

"You're short, but that's okay because you have to stand on your toes and I have to bend down to kiss you." Jack begins, "I like that you're bossy because you tell me what to do, and it makes you seem like a dominatrix."

I gawp at him, dominatrix?

"Lastly, your nose isn't funny, it doesn't get in the way of me snogging you so it's completely okay with me."

"Aw, Jack that's the nicest and the most degrading thing someone has ever said to me."

"You're welcome?" he says.

I spin myself around in the chair. "Where are we going?"

"Nowhere, we are staying right here." the Doctor answers.

"Okay, when are we going?"

"Ah, now that's a great question. I like you, Jack you're fired." the Doctor smirks.

"What?!"

"Kidding."

"Oh."

"Anyway, we are heading nineteen years into the future. Where the Master has taken his rise again." the Doctor explains.

"Nineteen years, my stars, I'd be forty." I cringe.

"You're only twenty one?! I thought that you were older." Jack states.

"Why is being twenty one a problem?"

"Well, Jack doesn't die you see. Which would make him very old." the Doctor answers.

"How old exactly?" I ask.

"Erm, about a hundred and eighty." Jack replies reluctantly.

"You don't look it…"

"I moisturise." Jack explains. I just look at him and laugh.

"I'm dating a guy almost one hundred and sixty years older than me." I mumble. "Dad wouldn't be happy about that."

"I only look twenty five," I raise an eyebrow at Jack, "okay thirty. So it's not like it's that big of a difference anyway. It helps that I'm devilishly handsome."

"Oi." I mutter as I shake my head.

The _vworp vworp_ of the TARDIS sounds.

"We're coming in for a landing and it's going to be a little bumpy. Assume the position." the Doctor shouts.

I shelter under the console, head between my knees. Jack runs around frantically before just throwing himself on the floor.

The Doctor jumps up, "Landed, know out there is the Master and he will be ready to shoot and kill almost immediately. Everyone behind Jack?"

"Agreed." I say as I crawl out from under the console.

Jack reaches for his sonic blaster and hold a banana in my face. "Really?"

"Yep, never liked guns."

"I killed the Silent that was trying to electrocute you with that!"

"I said thank you." I mumble.

"No you didn't."

I sigh, "Thank you Jack for saving me from the big scary monster in my room with your big strong arms and good aim."

He taps his cheek.

"No."

"Do it."

I peck quickly on the side of the cheek.

"Come on doll, I might die. A little more passion."

"Ew." the Doctor states as he turns his back.

"Fine." I stand on my toes and give him a short, but sweet, kiss.

"Thank you." Jack says as he stands back up straight. "Now, I'll head outside of the TARDIS first, if all goes well I want the Doctor to come out next. Clara you are staying in here."

"I am not!" I scoff. My first adventure with the Doctor and Jack was trying to keep me in the TARDIS?

Jack rolls his eyes, "Fine, you come out last, and I want you to stand beside me at all times so I can push you behind me if needed."

I nod my agreement.

"Now let's go deal with the Master." the Doctor says as he pushes the door open a crack for Jack.

"Not the Master, Doctor." a voice outside states, "You're dealing with the Rani."


	8. Cats in Time and Space

Chapter Seven - Cats in Time and Space

**AN: I'm going to camp in two days so there will be no updates for a week. Hope that you enjoy this chapter and the Doctor Who premiere tomorrow!**

"The who?" Jack asks as he walks out.

"The Rani, you insolent fool!" she screeches, "Get him."

A giant bat like creature swooped down from the sky and picks up Jack in it's claws. It had one eye on each side of it's head and it could see everything.

"Get back!" the Doctor shouts as he pushes me back into the TARDIS.

He slams shut the door and stands in front of it so that I can't get out.

I try to push by him, "Let me out! I have to help Jack, Doctor move!"

He fends of my attacks as they get more frantic by the second.

"He'll be fine Clara, will you stop bloody mauling me?"

"Jack!" I shout.

"Clara, will you be quiet. The woman out there is a genius, the more information that we give her the more she can use against us." the Doctor whispers.

I stop attacking the Doctor, "What was that thing?"

"A Tetrap, one of the Rani's minions." the Doctor answers.

"What will it do to Jack?"

"I thought you didn't care about him." the Doctor says sarcastically.

"Shut up! What will it do to Jack?"

"Nothing. The Rani is more of a danger to him than anything," he lowers his voice even further so that I'm straining to hear him. "if she finds out his capabilities, all hell will break loose."

"Do you know her?" I question the Doctor.

"Yes, she and I went to the same school on Gallifrey. She is a scientist specializing in genetical engineering. You should be thankful we didn't run into any of her mutations, yeesh, they are worse than her."

I fold my arms and stare him down, "Let me out of the TARDIS Doctor."

"Are you out of your mind?! She'll kill you on the spot." the Doctor roars.

"She won't, all she'll do is is kidnap me, like she did with Jack. We'll both be in the same area and you can do some timey wimey stuff to rescue us." I explain.

"If Jack knows that I let you get captured, he'll kill me."

"Then don't let him know."

"You think it's that easy? He's the bloody Face of Boe, he knows everything."

"Everything that has been told to him."

"Well… No. I'm not letting you out. We're both staying in here until someone comes up with a better plan."

I stand on my toes to peer through the windows of the TARDIS. She was still there, standing with her hands on her hips, looking for the Doctor's blood.

"What did you do to piss her off?" I query.

The Doctor huffs, running a hand through his hair, "I broke up with her."

"Ha! It must be so awkward for you when you talk to her."

"Well, yes, it's awkward but I'm more concerned about the safety of my life."

"Aw, poor Doctor afraid of your ex-girlfriend."

"Do you blame me? Once she was experimenting on mice and one grew to an enormous size. It had the Time Lord President's cat for dinner, and took a chunk out of him too."

"A game of cat and mouse, where the cat's the prey and the mouse is the predator. Weird."

"So she was exiled from Gallifrey."

"That man must've loved that cat."

"Yes, I'm sure he did."

"Are there such things as Time Cats? You know, with two hearts and the ability to travel in time and space?"

"That would explain why they disappear so often."

"Cat sized TARDIS', you could make a fortune off of that."

The Doctor laughs, "Maybe one day, I'll consider it. When I retire, I'll be the engineer of the cat time machine."

"I just had the best idea."

The Doctor quirks an eyebrow at me, waiting for me to continue.

"You said she was your ex-girlfriend, what if I'm your new one."

"New girlfriend?"

"Idiot." I shove past him, pushing open the doors to the TARDIS.

"Oi! Where are you going?!" the Doctor shouts after me.

"I can't believe you! You would just let that bat thing take my brother away?" I screech at him, trying to make it sound like I'm crying.

"I had no other choice, get back in the TARDIS Clara!"

"No! I am through with you and your shenanigans. You took my heart and tore it in two! I don't care how good looking you are, I'm breaking up with you, and I never want to see you again."

"Clara, it's not safe out there!"

"I don't care, I would rather die than be in the same room with you, you, you man-whore!"

"Man what?!"

I walk up to him and slap him across the face, "Go and die you bastard!"

I storm off leaving the Doctor in confusion.

The Rani walks up to me, "Bad boyfriend?"

I burst into fake tears.

She pats me on the back, "Aw, there, there. We'll get you to my layer and I'll make us some tea. That'll make you feel better wouldn't it? A nice cup of tea?"

I nod.

"Okay, I'll put the kettle on and we can plot ways to kill the Doctor. Sound like a plan?" she asks.

"Let's make him suffer." I say angrily.


	9. Woman With a Plan

**AN: Hey guys it's me. Sorry that I haven't been posting a lot, I've been very busy anyway hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Eight - Woman with a plan

"So how did you meet the Doctor?" the Rani asks as she plunks a cup and saucer in front of me.

I reach for the teapot, "Well, he rescued me from a psychiatric ward in a hospital."

"Ah. He seems to fall for the crazies doesn't he." she mumbles to herself.

_You're telling me_, I think, _you and River are he fell for me I would probably be the only sane one._

"Anyway," I begin, "He checked into the bed beside me because there were aliens in the hospital that he wanted to get rid of. We hit off immediately. Once the creatures were taken care of he asked me if I wanted to see the stars. Of course I did, who wouldn't? After a few adventures, I decided that I never wanted to leave, so we went back to the hospital to get my stuff. We ran into my brother, who followed us back into the TARDIS trying to attack the Doctor and then we ended up here."

She bought it - two for two!

"So the man downstairs is your brother?" she queeries.

I nod, "Can I see him? I want to make sure that he's okay. Those tetrap things looked scary."

"Oh, he's fine." the Rani replies with a dismissal wave. "You can see him later, but right now we need to plot ways to kill the Doctor."

I retreat into my mind palace, thinking of all of the Doctor's weaknesses and I say the opposite.

"There are two ladies named Rose and River. Those people would bring him great joy if he was to see them. So avoid them, and his other companions or he'll win immediately."

"Is there anyone that would tear him apart from the inside out if he was to see them?"

_Rose and River._

I shake my head, "Not that I've been told."

"What about tearing him apart from the outside? Is there anyone who despises him enough to do that?"

_The Master._

"Nope." I slide my phone from out of my pocket. I turn on GPS tracking and call the TARDIS, putting it him on mute. The Doctor could hear us but the Rani couldn't hear him.

"Well this isn't quite the simple job is it?"

I chuckle, "If only."

"What if we extract the Time Lord essence and force him to live the rest of his life as a human?"

My mind flashes to the time when the family of blood were searching for the Doctor and he was in human form. Sure he was stupid, but he had found a love and was happy.

"It wouldn't work, too difficult."

The Rani scoffs, "I have been plotting ways to exploit his weakness from the moment he broke up with me."

"So you have the technology to do it?" I question.

"Of course."

I put on a concentrated look, "No, he would find a way to be happy. He would probably find a lovely women, get married, have kids and die of old age. His life would be happy. I want him to suffer."

"The Master." the Rani states, I try not to panic she continues, "The Doctor's age old enemy, if we can locate him he will destroy the Doctor for us."

I rack my brain for an excuse, "The Master was taken prisoner by the High Council of Gallifrey. I believe that he is to be executed."

The Rani sighs loudly, "What on Earth did he do this time?"

"Em, he tried to kill the Time Lord President."

The Rani shakes her head, "Fool, why would he do that?"

"They were the ones that drove him mad."

"Drove him mad?"

"They put a drumbeat in his head." I tap on the table with my middle finger the simple drumbeat I had heard so much about. One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four.

"The beating of a Time Lord's heart." the Rani smirks.

Oh, didn't know that. "It drove him mad."

"So he tried to kill the very people who instilled the beating in his head."

"Yes, and as a result he would not be available to take your call and kill the Doctor." I explain.

The Rani shoulders slump. "Why is it so difficult to come up with a method of destruction for the Doctor."

I raise my teacup once more to my lips with a smile, "If it was easy, the Doctor would already be dead."

* * *

The Rani was giving me a tour of her lab.

"Over here, you will see the tubes that were created in order to genetically engineer more creatures to kill the Doctor." she gestures to the left.

I nod my head obediently. The Doctor was right, to the Rani we were nothing less than animals waiting to be experimented on.

She pushes open the door to the next room, everything happens within seconds. Before I know it, I am being restrained by humanoid bugs and the Rani is cackling in front of me.

"Ah, my dear Clara, your lies were too convincing and this last act of love for your 'brother' has revealed your secret." she spits.

"How can you say that? It's my brother that has tubes sticking out of him! You are a monster, you can't just hook an innocent man up to machinery." I cry, pulling against the things holding me. Their grips just grew tighter.

"An innocent man? More like an immortal man." she dictates, my eyes widen in surprise. How could she have known? She smirks, impressed with her correct answer. "You weren't the only one playing a game of lies Miss Oswald. I lied when I said your 'brother' was fine after his encounter with me Tetraps. I decided I wouldn't require him so I had him dropped from thousands of feet in the air. Moments later I was informed that he had come back to life. The immortal man - impossible if I do say so myself. Something worth testing, I need to discover and replicate the DNA coding."

I gave up fighting. The battle was lost, Jack's secret was discovered - there was nothing that the Doctor could do.

The Rani approached me, placing her hand with long fingernails on the side of my face. I try and pull away but I can't. "Don't believe that you can get away freely. I have seen your face throughout various times and all across space. Tell me what your secret is and you can leave. That's all I want to know. How do you replicate yourself. I've seen you die in one time and live in another. How do you do it?"

Confusion mixed with faint understanding washed over me like a tidal wave. That's how I had all of the memories of the Doctor - I was born to save him, somehow I had copied myself throughout all of time and space. I don't know how, but I did. All of these scenarios, all in my head. I had always wondered how they got there, now I know.

There are millions of me, possibly billions and all of their visions of the Doctor are all collected in my head.

"I-I don't know." I stutter.

"Then I guess we'll find out together." she grins wickedly, gesturing to her servants.

They hoist me into the air, throwing me into the chair next to Jack. They strap me in, the Rani walks forward with a large needle full of a suspicious green liquid.

"You're not going to be able to get away with this. I have a plan and the Doctor will help, no matter what the cost. He won't just let somebody die."

She rolls her eyes, "Hush now Clara, it's time to take your medicine."

With that she inserts the needle into my neck. Black dots splotch across by vision until it goes completely black.

The last thing I hear his cackling, I have become a lab rat. To be tested on until the day I die, or until the Doctor arrives.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys me again, as much as I love this fic, I like my Sherlock one more so I'm not sure whether I should put this one on the back burner for now until I'm finished. I also need ideas of where to take it when I'm finished with the Rani. What do you guys think? I need opinions so please make my day and click review. Thanks love you guys loads!**


	10. Compliance

**AN: Hey it's me. Short update today bc I want to leave you guys on a BRUTAL cliffhanger (Stephen Moffat can do it why can't I). Good news, I got a phone with Google docs so now I can update and work on fanfictions more often. Yay! Review pretty please, they make me happy. **

Chapter Nine - Compliance

Clara Oswin Oswald

Falling. Through a turning vortex of many colours. My head feels like it is about to split apart, I feel like I'm dying a billion billion deaths all at once. I was born to save the Doctor. That's why I'm doing this. It might kill be and if it does it was my fate all along… dye to protect the Doctor. From the Master, from the Rani, from the Great Intelligence. I will save the Doctor. I will save the Doctor. I will -

I jolt awake with a start, someone cackles gleefully above me. I open my eyes slowly one at a time, the bright lighst of the laboratory burning their impressions into my eyes.

The Rani stands above me ringing her hands, a evil look on her face. "We figured it out!" She cheers in a sing song voice.

I would shout horrible words at her but the thing over my mouth stops me from saying anything. I can still shout it in my head, You bitch! The Doctor was right, you are only interested in science. To you, everyone is a lab rat waiting to be experimented on.

"Oh, did you want me to elaborate?" I nod my head at the mad scientist. "Well the swirly vortex in that puny dream of yours is the time vortex. For some reason you jumped in to save the Doctor, but you haven't done it yet have you." I shake my head. Me, a brilliant genius reduced to nods and shakes of the head.

"Well maybe we'll just have to stop you before you can do that." She spits gesturing to the Tetraps.

"No!" A male voice shouts, "I won't let you do that."

The Rani fires a gun over her shoulder at Jack. "That will shut him up for a few minutes. How do you think that he would feel if he found his lovely little girl friend dead when he woke up?"

I yank against the restraints desperately. She puts her hand on the side of my face. "There is another option."

I look at her with big eyes, begging for the second option.

"Option one, I put a bullet in your brain and that will stop you from every jumping in the time vortex to save the Doctor." She explains, the Doctor will die if I take this option. "Option two, you comply."

"I what?" I demand into the mouth thing that was preventing me from speaking. It sounded more like two grunts.

"I take control of your mind and force you to do exactly what I want. Your choice death or compliance choose wisely," the Rani warns, "One bad choice could ruin your life."

I hear Jack gasp awake, he starts swearing at his captor, why doesn't he get a muffle?

"I will be back in five, I have an issue to deal with." The Rani states, walking away from me, over he should she says, "I want your descion."


	11. Mad Eye Moody and the Imperious Curse

**AN: I'm back... Sorry for the cliffy but I wanted to see that people were actually still interested in my stories are not. Thanks so much for sticking with me despite the pause it updates I appreciate it so much. I will try to update more frequently but considering that I have school, another fanfiction that I work on, AND my own original story that I'm working on writing I don't know how it's going to go. Please please please review to tell me what you think so thatI have some approval that the plot is still okay. I love the Captain Impossible ship and I want you guys to love it too. Thanks PM me with story line ideas because I have absolutely none, I know how to get rid of the Rani and what will happen in the end but between that I have no bloody idea what I'm going to do. ANYWAYS, enjoy I hope you like it.**

Chapter Ten - Mad Eye Moody and the Imperious Curse

_Clara Oswin Oswald_

I touch Jack on the shoulder jolting him out of his dormant state. He looks at me panicked, "How did you escape?"

I smile at him, "The Rani let me out."

As I speak her name she bustles by me juggling a massive stack of papers to be read. "I need more blood samples."

"Happy to comply." I smile and move to get the needles of the counter. Unconsciously I am aware I have no idea how to draw blood but I follow the Rani's orders.

I set the kit down beside Jack and roll up his sleeve gently. He snatches my wrist and searches my eyes desperately. "What did she do to you?"

"Nothing, I just realized that my compliance would be rewarded." I reply tying the rubber tube around his arm like I had seen my doctors do several times.

"Oh my god you've been brainwashed. When I get out of this chair she will regret ever laying a finger on you." He says spitefully, struggling valiantly against his restraints. I put my hand left hand on his shoulder and he immediately stops moving. His eyes are full of catharus, he desperately wants to help me but can't do anything. "Have your feelings been changed at all? Has she manipulated your love for me and turned it into hate."

I swab the area with some rubbing alcohol, smiling unconsciously. "Why would she have reason to do that?"

"So that if you had to kill me you wouldn't feel anything."

"If I killed you, it's not like you would come back to life." I answer with a sarcastically.

"Ah see there you are, your normal sarcastic self." I glare at him and shove the needle into his arm. He winces in pain, "You can fight it off Clars, I believe in you. You can see the Doctor, in a world full of Earth citizens you are the only one who can see him. You are special. It can't be too difficult to fight off a brainwashing."

I don't reply, I wait until the test tubes are full and pull the needle out gently a subliminal apology for my jabbing prior. I apply a cotton ball to the little spot that had held the needle and hold it down, averting my eyes.

With his other hand he taps me on the chin, "I believe in you. We'll get you through this together."

The Rani waltzes back in and I stand up immediately and hand her the blood samples. "Thank you my dear."

"Happy to comply." I answer with a slight smile.

She leaves, I sit back down beside Jack. "Do you mind setting me free?" He questions.

"Ha no." I answer, "I am not permitted to do that."

"Clara, you can fight this." Jack begins, "It's just like in Harry Potter when he was being controlled by Moody with the Imperious curse. He fought it and so can you."

"You read Harry Potter?"

"Duh. It's a classic…"

I shake my head, fifty first century jackass.

* * *

_Falling, falling, I can't stop falling. The Doctor is safe now. That's all that matters._

"Clara…" A sing song voice chants in my ear. I groan and sit up to see an overly excited Jack leaning towards me.

"You should be in your chair." I grumble and make to tow him back but my attempts are pointless against his strength.

"Now, now Clara we are going to get you out of this brain washed thing. Okay."

I struggle to formulate an answer while the world spins around me. I feel nauseated but manage to reply without vomiting. "OK."

"You know that the Rani is a bad person. Doll you are are green, what's wrong?"

"I think that I'm going to vomit on you." I mumble and concentrate on not doing so.

"Side effects of brain washing. Funny story, I got brainwashed once. Ended up in bed with twelve men and twelve ladies of a terrorist group. Al Qaeda maybe? Anyways I was spewing for days, it wasn't fun." He pauses and takes in my evidently sick state. "This coat costed twenty hundred dollars. Don't vomit on it or I will break up with you."

"You wouldn't break up with me." I giggle. "You love me…" I feel like I am on laughing gas at the dentist getting my wisdom teeth extracted all over again.

He shakes his head and leans towards me to press his forehead against my own, "You know the Rani is a bad person right?"

I nod my head and mess up his hair in the process.

"And what happens to bad people? They get conquered by the heros. Clara you are my hero you are the most amazing girl I have ever met. Don't let some heartless hag ruin that. Be brave and defy her."

He gently presses a kiss to my lips and smiles as he pulls away. "I love you my clever girl."

"I love you too." I admit. He does a victorious jig at my confession before letting me continue. "How did you even get out of your chair?"

"I didn't. This is all happening up here Clara." he taps my forehead lovingly. "Now come and rescue me."


End file.
